


Excellence and Wine Ice Cream

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4724474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For more than half of her life she held herself to their ridiculously high standards.  Never once had there been a reason for them to question her ability or allegiance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excellence and Wine Ice Cream

Dave walked down the hall and into the master bedroom. He wasn’t far from the door when he stopped. She wasn’t dressed. Erin sat on the edge of the bed, legs crossed. She held her necklace in her hand but made no effort to put it on. Her dress was laid out beside her on the bed. Dave cleared his throat; Erin didn’t move.

“Baby, the car is going to be here in a half hour. Erin?”

“I hear you.” She came out of her thoughts.

“What's wrong?”

“I don’t want to do this.” She stood up from the bed. She put her necklace down and picked her dress up.

“This is one of the highest honors an FBI Agent can receive.” Dave said. “You deserve it.”

“Do I?”

“What are you saying?”

“What if this is just something else to make me look good and make the powers that be look bad?” Erin asked.

“The powers that be chose you. The Director made the decision himself. This award isn't given out yearly…its not given out without much consideration.”

“I was thinking more of the Deputy Director.” She held the dress up in front of her. It was beautiful but she didn’t want to wear it. She didn’t want to go.

“You deserve this award. Does Kirk constantly have your back? Yes. Did he make sure that you weren't pushed under the bus for the Replicator debacle? Hell yes. But he did not pull strings to get you this award. He has too much respect for you to ever do something like that. When has he ever given you a pass when you didn’t deserve it?”

Erin sighed; that was true. She met Kirk Douglas when she was a 21 year old college senior. He became her mentor when she entered the FBI Academy at 24. More than half a century later, she was running the Academy. Every step she made in the Bureau, now farther than any woman had gone before, Kirk was by her side. 

He pushed her…all fathers pushed their high achieving children. But Dave was right about one thing. Kirk never gave her accolades she didn’t deserve. This award was the height of accolades.

“I need you to zip me.” Erin slid the black dress over her head. It looked gorgeous on her but she wasn’t sealed into it yet. The black Spanx thingamabob was a good idea.

“I'm usually better with the unzipping.”

Dave came up behind her, looked at her in the mirror. He put his hands on her shoulders and kissed the nape of her neck. She was such a wonderful woman; she was his woman. Over a year after John Curtis attempted to murder her and he still had nightmares about it. He knew that Erin did. She had nightmares, she had PTSD, she still saw her therapist twice a month, and she fought through all of that to continue rising in the FBI ranks. 

Right now she was the Assistant Deputy Director. Erin used that position to run the FBI Academy. She didn’t want to replace Kirk…didn’t want the bullshit of those politics. The Academy had enough red tape but she loved the idea of working with the next generation. Dave watched Erin change over the past year. After all that happened to her it was understandable. 

There were a lot of people who would’ve crumbled after an attempt on their life. Erin survived that and the Bureau trying to take her down. Dave thought the aftermath might have been even more horrible than John Curtis. For more than half of her life Erin held herself to their ridiculously high standards. Never once had there been a reason for them to question her ability or allegiance. Those who did were shut down pretty quickly.

“What are you thinking?” Erin asked. She looked at his reflection the mirror. That look on his face was familiar…Dave had something heavy on his mind.

“Did you prepare something for tonight? Did you write a speech?”

“That’s not what you were thinking.” She shook her head.

“It was one of the things.” His hand moved down her back and then back up as he zipped the dress.

“I didn’t. I don’t have a lot to say; it’s probably better to just get it all over with. Is this dress alright?”

“You look beautiful. Are you going to wear you hair up or down?”

“I'm not entirely sure.” Erin turned and looked at him. She tried to put on a smile. “Could you give me a few minutes? I know the car service will be here soon but I want to finish doing this on my own.”

“Of course.” Dave nodded. A hundred times he'd tried to talk to Erin about this award and other things that had happened in her career post-Replicator. There were times when she was open with him. Most other times she was moving forward. 

Erin had never been fond of looking back. He knew, hoped, she discussed it with her doctor. Maybe she even talked about it with Kirk. “I’ll knock when the car arrives.”

“Thank you.”

Erin kissed his cheek before watching Dave walk out of the room. Sitting down at her vanity table, she refreshed her makeup. After that she sprayed an extra spritz of Chanel No. 5. She decided to leave her hair down; the dress was dressy but not overly so. Diamond drop earrings didn’t overdo it and went well with her simple necklace. 

Erin got up from the table, took her necklace from the bed, and looked at it again. The diamond E pendant was the first gift Dave ever bought for her in this incarnation of their relationship. At the time she had no idea that they would still be doing this all these years later. The couple had their moments, when the FBI and their roles in it threatened to tear them apart. The road had been less bumpy lately; no longer being Dave’s boss had something to do with that. 

After all they had been through in the past 5 years, from the Reaper on and probably even before that, Erin and Dave sometimes held up the crumbling foundation of their relationship with their bare hands. On nights like tonight, she knew how important sticking it out was. She would take the necklace downstairs and let him put it on. That was a ritual of theirs and it was good to keep those moments. 

There wasn’t much she could put in her clutch purse. Erin grabbed her lipstick, house keys, and the short note of love that Ted left the last time he was in town. After slipping into her Stuart Weitzman heels, she walked toward the door. Her cell phone rang before Erin could even pick it up from the dresser.

“Mum, are you alright?” she asked.

“I'm fine; we’re heading over to the hotel right now. I called to see how you are.”

“I'll give you an answer as soon as I have one.”

“This is a big night for you, darling, possibly the biggest of your career.” Joanna said. “You’ve worked so hard for this.”

“Don’t let Kirk tell you tall tales, Mum. Please don’t let Kirk tell Aunt Constance tall tales.”

“I know you’ve been through hell and back. I know I've probably said that I was proud of you so many times it may have lost its luster.”

“It hasn’t.” Erin shook her head.

“You have made me so happy everyday I've been your mother.” Joanna said. “I know this past year in particular has been so difficult, and I've ached for you Erin.”

“Mum, don’t make me cry. I just refreshed my makeup.”

“I love you, darling, and I can't wait to see you get on that stage and accept such a deserving award for all you’ve done. You’ve made more than a few sacrifices for the Bureau. This is their way of showing thanks.”

“OK. Well, I’ll see you there…and I love you too.”

Erin ended the phone call and put the phone in her purse. She went downstairs; Dave was standing up in the den. He probably didn’t want to get pet hair on his very attractive suit.

“Husband, you look amazing.” This time her smile was nearly genuine.

“Wife,” Dave walked over to her. “I have to say the same to you. Do you wanna wear that necklace or just hold it?”

“It was the first present you gave me.” Erin put it in the palm of his hand. “I think it might still be my favorite.”

“That’s saying something,” he moved behind her as Erin held up her hair. “I have given you some amazing gifts over the years.”

“This one was so simple and I always imagine how you felt about me when you picked it. I don't know, I'm really attached to it.”

Dave sighed, kissing the nape of her neck as he attached the clasp. This was Erin’s big night. It wasn’t as if she hadn’t won a decent amount of awards and accolades during her time in the Bureau. This award was the top honor bestowed upon female agents. He was so proud of her for this achievement. Dave was proud of her for everything. He just had no idea how this night was going to go and that was something that worried him.

***

The applause for Kirk nearly reached thunderous. Erin wondered how it would sound for her a few minutes after his introduction. She wasn’t sure there would ever be someone else who walked through the hallowed halls of the J. Edgar Hoover Building, or anyplace the Bureau might be housed, who would get a response like Kirk Douglas got. He was the man. For the past almost 30 years, Erin had stood in his shadow. She never thought of that as a bad thing. More than a few agents had come up under his tutelage; she was the only one who became his family. 

“I've known the woman I am about to present for more than half of her life now. She is the embodiment of fidelity, bravery, and integrity. I'm biased, but I'm also absolutely correct.” He paused for the appropriate laughter and he got it. 

“This award is quite special. The Bureau doesn’t give it very often and tonight’s recipient is joining extremely good company. In 1922, Alaska P. Davidson was the first female Special Agent in the FBI. She was forced into retirement by incoming Director J. Edgar Hoover just two years later. 

“Another fifty years would pass before women once again joined our ranks. Eleven years after that Erin Strauss joined the FBI. She graduated near the top of her class and for the past thirty years has been an exemplary agent. Please give a round of applause for the 2015 recipient of the Alaska P. Davidson Award of Excellence, Assistant Deputy Director Erin Strauss.”

Everyone in the room stood to clap. At least 200 people were in attendance tonight. The truth was that federal agents loved a good awards dinner. Erin looked around at all of them as she hugged and kissed her husband and children. 

Dave got up with her, walking her around a few tables and up to the stage. Erin stopped to kiss her mother and Aunt, who were sitting at Kirk’s table along with his wife Marjorie as well as the Director. White noise filled her ears as she walked up onto the stage alone. She walked across and straight into Kirk’s arms. It felt as if he held her forever, and she didn’t want to let go.

“It’s your time to shine, kiddo.” He whispered in her ear.

“I hate this.” Erin whispered back.

“I have faith in you. I have every moment of everyday. I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

She kissed his cheek, took the award, and looked back out at the crowd. There was still a smattering of applause as people took their seats. Erin put the award on the podium as Kirk stepped out of the spotlight. She braced herself to speak.

“Thank you for the warm welcome; thank you for this award. I didn’t prepare a speech. I know people probably say that all the time but this time I assure you that it’s true. I wanted to speak from my heart and I also wanted to get off this stage as fast as possible.” The crowd laughed. 

There was a wolf whistle somewhere in there and Erin smiled at Dave. “Thank you, Mr. Director, for bestowing me with this honor, and thank you Mr. Deputy Director for such a lovely introduction. When I was a child, being in the FBI never entered my train of thought. A chance meeting with a very persistent Special Agent changed my mind. My mother is here tonight and I need to thank her for always supporting me in everything I did, and loving me sometimes when I was too busy to love her back. Also Aunt Constance, my father’s twin sister, my second mother. I love you both more than I could ever say. 

“My precious children, Nora, Mary Katherine, and Edward, all of whom are here tonight. They sacrificed a lot…this award is probably more theirs than mine. I missed important moments in their lives but being their mother is one of the highest honors I can think of. They're amazing human beings almost in spite of me.” This time the audience applauded. “I want to thank every person who ever told me I couldn’t do it; there are far too many to name. 

“The Bureau was still a boy’s club when I came into the Academy and I took some serious hits. There were those who believed a woman’s place was nowhere federal law enforcement. I'm so glad to have proven them wrong. To every woman who came before and after me, and to all the women yet to come…we did it, we can do it. You can still be feminine and be an Agent. You can be a mother and be an Agent. 

“You can not want a family and be an Agent. We are an unstoppable force and I will spend every moment that I remain in the Bureau making sure that we all start and stay on equal footing. This is for my father, who has always been my hero. From humble Brooklyn beginnings to the Ivy League, he pushed me to succeed but always in what I wanted to do. His pride in my accomplishments…” Erin paused and gathered herself. “Thank you Daddy for always believing in me. 

“To my mentor, the indomitable Kirk Douglas, I have nothing but gratitude and love. We went from strangers to friends on an incredible journey in a short period of time. He never let me fall too far, even when he was the one pushing me. Almost 30 years he has been a rock, an inspiration, a father, a pain in the ass. I love you, Kirk. 

“To my husband, I love you for knowing the difference between Strauss and Erin…most of the time. Thank you for your neverending support even while we were at each other’s throats. Thank you for knowing something was wrong when a madman tried to kill me. Thank you for always believing and affirming that I am more than what happened to me that night in New York. Thank you for being my best friend. Thank you.”

Erin held up the award. The crowd was clapping again as Kirk slipped his arm and hers and started walking across the stage and back down to her table. The statue, a marble bust of Mrs. Davidson’s head was heavy. All she thought about was dropping it. No matter how much Erin tried to think of something else, dropping it kept going around and around in a loop. There was a sigh of relief when it was back on the table and she was sitting down. 

The chamber music had started again, dinner was coming and then dessert and conversation. There might even be a bit of dancing. All Erin wanted right now was a drink. Dave only let her have one glass of wine when they arrived. He didn’t want her nerves to translate into tipsiness. Buzzed Erin Strauss didn’t need to be the story.

“How does a glass of Cristal sound?” he leaned and whispered in her ear.

“It sounds like you were reading my mind.”

***

“This thing is really heavy.” Nora said as she put the award on the bedside table. “Where are you going to put it, Mom?”

“Someplace the dogs won't get to it, that’s all I can say at the moment.”

“Mom, what are we listening to?” Mary Kate asked. She turned up her nose a bit.

“Beyoncé.” Erin replied. “I listen to it nearly every night before bed.”

She had turned it low; _Partition_ was playing. The self-titled album was one of her favorites and her husband had come to love it as well. Just because her children were there didn’t mean Erin wasn’t going through with her typical nightly rituals. It had been a good night, a long night, but she was glad to be home. Erin didn’t like being the center of attention. 

Tonight the spotlight nearly blinded her. Sometimes all she could do was smirk remembering that eight months ago the Bureau was trying to get rid of her. There were those who stood by her during that time, including Kirk. Tonight everyone made it seem as if they wanted her to thrive all along. Nothing could be further from the truth.

“One more pint.” Dave said, coming back into the bedroom. 

He climbed onto the bed, hardly believing that five adults fit there comfortably. For just a moment, Dave thought of the children as he and Erin’s. They never got that chance in life but at least she had a beautiful family for him to share. After handing the pint of Riesling wine ice cream to Ted, Mary Kate handed the Strawberry Sparkling ice cream to him. The dogs slept on the loveseat, not happy with the crowd but dealing well. The cats, yes Erin had convinced Dave that another cat was a good idea, Lola and Misty, were actually lounging on the bed with the family. They knew wine ice cream was off limits but they enjoyed the body heat.

“Do you guys really listen to Beyoncé every night?” Mary Kate asked. She had that look on her face as she looked at her stepfather.

For years Mary Kate and her mother didn’t have the best relationship. After Erin nearly died in New York that changed. It wasn’t easy for MK, for so long it had been adversarial at best, but mother and daughter were working hard to mend the broken pieces. She still didn’t know what to make of her stepfather. Dave didn’t seem to be going anywhere so it might be better to start getting along with him as well. Nora and Ted managed to be close to the couple…Mary Kate would try to find a way.

“Doesn’t everyone?” Dave countered. “Even if I didn’t like it, which I do, only a fool would try to separate your mom from Beyoncé.”

“This boggles my mind.” Mary Kate shook her head.

“Mom is fifty something, not eighty something, MK.” Ted said. “Beyoncé is awesome.”

“I concur.” Nora nodded.

“I guess I'm going to have to get reacquainted with mom’s style. Last thing I remember was way too much Carly Simon.”

“She still does that.” Dave said.

“Don’t you say anything bad about Carly Simon, David.” She handed him a pint of ice cream.

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

“Tonight was really great.” Nora said smiling. “Your speech was wonderful, Mom.”

“It was straight from the heart.”

“And by the way,” Ted said. “You were an excellent mother.”

“You're a little bit biased.” Erin held her thumb and forefinger close together.

“How so?”

“Total mama’s boy.” Mary Kate laughed as she took a spoonful of ice cream from the pint Nora was holding. Nora then passed it to her mother.

“Don’t care,” Ted smiled and kissed his mom’s cheek. “I own it. I also really loved your speech tonight, Mom.”

“I just hope I never have to do something like that again. I hate being the center of attention.”

“It was well deserved.” Dave said, reaching for her hand. “In the 42 years since women returned to the Bureau, only five have received that award. Your mom makes six.”

“Is that true?” Mary Kate looked at her mother.

“He's the expert on all of that.” Erin replied. “Which is a real surprise given he avoids Fed shindigs like the clap.”

“I hang around for the open bar.” Dave said. “The open bar never fails.”

“Why doesn’t that surprise me?” Nora laughed, putting her hand on his shoulder.

“Aww Mom, Mary Kate ate all the Riesling.” Ted frowned as he scooped what little was left in the pint onto his spoon.

“That was delicious. I will be restocking my freezer when I get back to New Orleans.”

There was another pint in the freezer but alcohol consumption was done for the night. It was Saturday night; on Sundays Dave and Erin always slept in and then had brunch when he was in town. Tomorrow they would take the kids, pick up her mother and Aunt Constance from Kirk’s, and do brunch together. Later in the day the majority of Erin’s family would go back to New York. Mary Kate was staying in town until Tuesday. 

Erin took off work on Monday to spend some time with her. Dave got reservations at Joe’s Seafood, Prime Steak, and Stone Crab. He thought it would be nice for the three of them to have an evening together. The last time, years ago, hadn’t been their finest hour. This time Dave hoped for different. If tonight had been any indication he might get his wish.

“When Nan and I do our Saturday afternoon spa thing, we always have two scoops of the Port.” Ted said. “You know Auntie Constance was the one who told us how fabulous it was.”

“The Port is good.” Dave nodded.

“God bless innovation.” Nora said. “Wine ice cream is a beautiful thing.”

“Amen.” Erin held up her spoon with Sparking Strawberry on it. She laughed when Misty made a grab for the spoon. “We should all get some sleep. I want to get nine hours if I can and everyone must be sober for brunch with Nan and Auntie Constance tomorrow.”

“Define sober.” Ted said.

“We can't have Sunday brunch without mimosas, Mom.” Mary Kate said. “That’s a sin. I know it’s in the Bible…someone look it up.”

“I think your mom meant to say that you all have to start brunch with Nan and Auntie Constance sober.” Dave said.

All three kids, who were no longer kids at all, agreed that was a really good idea. Sober of course meant more mimosas for everyone. Ted stopped his sisters as they were getting up from the bed.

“Let’s do a couple of family selfies to end the night.” He held up the iPhone he’d been toying with on and off since they got home.

He cuddled up right next to his mother, grumbling as MK squeezed herself between them. Nora moved on the other side of Ted before holding her hand out for Dave. He’d gotten up from the bed so Erin could take pictures with her kids.

“C'mon Dave.” She said.

“I thought you meant mom and kids.”

“Well you're dad…so you're allowed too.” Ted said.

“Stepdad.” MK said before she could stop herself. Not that her siblings weren't, but she was very close to her father. He was irreplaceable. “No offense, Dave.”

“None taken.” Not too much anyway.

“Shush,” Ted slapped MK’s shoulder. “Squeeze me and Nora in, Dave. We’ll all fit.”

Dave sat back on the bed, wrapping his arm around Nora. He squeezed her and Ted together as the younger man held out his phone. It was true, they would all fit. And the five smiles were genuine as he snapped off a couple of pictures for posterity.

“Alright guys,” Erin sighed. “Bedtime.”

“Goodnight, Mom.” Ted got his kiss first, giving his older sister a friendly push out of the way. “Goodnight, Dave.”

“Night Ted.”

Nora and MK kissed Erin too before saying goodnight to their mother and stepfather. Ted came back in the room a minute or two later, as Dave was getting up to close the door. He gave his mother another kiss.

“I love you so much.” Ted gave her a tight hug.

“I love you too. Sweet dreams, Teddy.”

Dave closed the bedroom door and leaned on it. The sleeping arrangements for the night had already been settled. Ted was sleeping in his own room; he had been since he moved in with his mother and Dave during senior year of high school. Nora was next door in Erin’s spare room while MK was down the other end of the hall in the official guest room. 

There would’ve still been plenty of room for Joanna and Aunt Constance but they loved staying with Kirk and Marjorie when they both came to town. They were probably playing mixed partners bridge right now with no regard for the time. If you were lucky enough to get old sometimes you got young again. Dave wasn’t quite there yet.

“I really love your kids.” He said, walking closer to the bed.

“They love you too.” Hearing that made her smile. “Even MK is coming around. She's been downright nice to you since she got into town.”

“I never thought I'd see the day.”

“Honestly, neither did I.” Erin shook her head. “I'm glad of it though…we’re a family. You and I are a package deal and we are forever.”

“Forever is a nice amount of time, baby.”

“Do you know what I want?” Erin sat straight up on the bed, stretching her arms over her head. They were all still dressed from the evening. Ted and Dave took off their ties and the girls’ heels were scattered around the den somewhere, but the fancy suits and dresses remained. “I want to get out of this dress and into a long hot shower. Then I want a cigarette and a cup of tea on the terrace. I don’t even care that it’s raining. After that I’ll slip into something you like, you'll do the same, and we can go to bed.”

“That sounds like an almost perfect way to end the evening.” Dave said. He held out his hand for his wife, helping Erin off the bed. She was a bit tipsy from the champagne at the dinner and then the wine ice cream but she was delightfully so. She giggled as Dave enveloped her in his arms.

“May I have this dance, Mrs. Rossi?” he whispered in her ear.

“The answer will always be yes.”

They swayed over to the stereo and turned up the volume of the music. Beyoncé was still singing and it fit the moment.

 _Your love is bright as ever_  
_Even in the shadows_  
_Baby, kiss me, before they turn the lights out_  
_Your heart is glowing_  
_And I'm crashing into you_  
_Baby, kiss me (kiss me), before they turn the lights out_  
_Before they turn the lights out, baby love me lights out_  
_In the darkest night oh_  
_(In the darkest night oh)_  
_I search through the crowd_  
_(I search through the crowd)_  
_Your face is all that I see_  
_I give you everything_  
_Baby love me, lights out_.

Erin sighed as her husband held her closer. She wrapped one arm around his neck, the other hand caressed his face. Dave smiled and turned to kiss the palm of her hand.

“I love you, baby.”

“I love you too.”

“I almost tripped over my own pride seeing you up there tonight.” Dave said. “You have given so much to the Bureau; sometimes more than they deserve. This was your reward.”

“A really heavy bust?” Erin quirked an eyebrow.

“The symbolism behind the really heavy bust. I'm just glad you're still here to share every little and big moment that we have yet to live.”

“I thought I'd give you some more time to think about who Mrs. Rossi #5 was going to be. Didn’t want you to have to put a rush on it.”

“You're such a funny, funny girl.” Dave gave her Eskimo kisses before kissing her mouth. “I can make you some tea; the kind that helps you relax and sleep.”

“That sounds perfect. I shouldn’t be in the shower long, I just want my muscles to relax after wearing Spanx for five or so hours.”

“We can meet back here in 20 minutes.”

“I’ll only be wearing a towel, Agent Rossi so you're gonna have to shed some clothing as well.”

“Not a problem.” Dave shook his head. He pulled her into a more passionate kiss before moving out of her arms. “Enjoy your shower.”

Erin smiled, turning for her husband to unzip her dress before walking into the bathroom. She pushed the door up but didn’t close it. One of their menagerie would wander in, usually Mudgie as he was the leader of the pack when it came to checking on mom duties. Dave gathered up the three empty pints of wine ice cream and the various napkins and spoons. One spoon had to be wrestled from Lola, who was no doubt tipsy now. 

As he left the room Scruff got up to follow so at least he'd have some company downstairs. The upstairs seemed quiet; the kids might already be asleep. No doubt that if Ted wasn’t, he was chatting on Twitter or posting pics on Instagram o celebrate his mom. Nora loved Instagram as well so she might be doing that after talking to her husband and checking in on the kids. 

He had no idea what Mary Kate did before bed. She'd only stayed with them twice since Erin and Dave got together…both times were tense and uncomfortable. Against his better judgment, he walked over to the nearly closed bedroom door. The lamp was on so Dave took a chance and knocked.

“Come in.”

Damn she could sound just like her mother when she spoke. He opened the door and stepped just over the threshold, not going any further. His hands were full and there was a mutt at his side.

“I'm just checking to see if you have all you need. Ted and Nora have their own rituals when they stay but you don’t come home often so if there's anything you need just let me know.”

“Like what?” she asked.

“Fluffier pillows, more lamplight, a humidifier; I don't know.” Dave shrugged. “I'm just making sure you're comfortable.”

“Did Mom send you to check on me?”

“No, she's in the shower. I'm just cleaning up, closing down for the night. I always do this when we have company, even if its family. Sometimes people don’t want to ask for things…don’t want to inconvenience you.”

“I'm good, seriously.” MK smiled. “This is a perfectly comfortable room, I like it just fine. One question though, if I leave the door cracked is that an invitation for dogs?”

“The dogs usually stay with us.” Dave replied. “Sometimes at least one of them will bunk with Ted when he's home. You could get a curious cat though. Lola is a cuddler but Misty would probably walk on your face while you're sleeping. That’s how she rolls.”

“Good to know. Cats I don’t mind so much but I've never been a dog person.”

“Your mom wasn’t either, not when we first got together. I only had Mudgie at the time. Now we’ve got a whole pet family.”

“And it’s alright that I'm going to stay here until Tuesday?” she asked. “I know how important your privacy is to you.”

“You're family, MK, of course you can stay here. We've had our ups and downs over the years and there is no need to gloss any of that over. There also isn't any reason to keep the antagonism going. I want you to stay; I also know how much it means to Erin.”

“OK. Goodnight Dave.”

“Goodnight.”

He walked out of the room, pulling the door up just as she had it. He was heading downstairs to make tea and Scruff padded along beside him. It did Dave’s heart good to see Erin up there tonight receiving such a prestigious award from the Bureau. For months after the confrontation with Curtis, and definitely after her Section Chief job was taken from her, Dave wasn’t sure if Erin was going to be OK. 

Those on her side never wavered but the woman herself didn’t always believe things would be alright. Tonight was the icing on the cake of a very hard year. Erin fought her way back from the depths of hell…her husband was glad for something to celebrate. He understood that she never liked the spotlight. That surely didn’t mean that it wasn’t deserving.

***


End file.
